


Makoto, MH

by Boolsajo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Partial Nudity, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boolsajo/pseuds/Boolsajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://boolsart.tumblr.com/post/133250727093/">on tumblr~</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Makoto, MH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaynART](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynART/gifts).



1) Makoto in glasses! :9

2) Winged!Makoto and merman!Haru~

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr~](http://boolsart.tumblr.com/post/133250727093/)


End file.
